phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb worldwide
North America South America Asia Middle East Africa Europe Oceania Background information *The french name of the show is sometimes spelled as "Phineas et Ferb", without accent. It could be a misspeling, however. *In the Greek dub, Ferb's name is sometimes spelled as "Φερμπ", and others as "Φέρμπ". Since both spellings are commonly used, both spellings may be correct. However, the pronuntiation of his name is usually a short Epsilon, so it's more close to an "ε'''" without acute. **For the movie logo an "Ε'" without acute is seen, making it (at least formally) the correct spelling. *The Romanian logo for the movie misspells the word "and", as the name is written as "'Phineas şi Ferb'" (with cedilla), but oficially spelled as "'Phineas și Ferb'" (with comma) according to the Romanian Academy standards. *The Hebrew dub has three logos for the series: **The first one is used for the series' theme song. It says "'פיניאס ופרב (finias v'frb)" without the characters' silhouettes, but with Phineas and Ferb's faces in the lower left corner. **The second one is used for the movie. Through the movie logo is originally a revamped version of the regular one, in Hebrew a new design is used. Now Phineas and Ferb's silhouettes are present in the last letter of their names (Phineas' head is on the "ס'" and Ferb's hair is on the "'ב'"). Also, unlike all the other movie logos, the Hebrew version has some white text at the bottom stating הסרט (hsrt), meaning "the film", and it appears ''after the המסע אל היקום המקביל (hms'e al hiqom hamaqabil, approximately) lettering. **The third one is used in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb. Now the silhouettes are placed in the first letter of their names ("פ'"), and the design is more similar to the original one. *Through Disney hasn't made a translation for the logo in the Arabic dub, MBC 3 website does have one and Jeem TV Website does have another. *In the Bulgarian, Greek, Czech, Romanian and Hungarian dubs, the series logos are only created for the movie and for the cover of the DVD. *The Dutch websites and commercials state that the show dub is called "'Phineas en Ferb", but both the episode and movie logos keep writing it just as "Phineas and Ferb" for unknown reasons. *In the Icelandic, Serbian, Cantonese, Chinese, and Arabic dubs Phineas and Ferb's names are changed. * Due to copyright issues, in Disney Channel Asia (in Malay, Indonesian, Thai, Cantonese and Chinese dubs) and in Disney Channel Greece the songs are not dubbed starting from Season 2 an so on, thus in that regions, the episodes premiere with the songs undubbed. **In the Serbian, Tagalog and Thai dubs, all the songs from Season 1 and so on are kept English even if the rights to dub them exist. **In the Serbian and Chinese Mandarin dubs, subtitles are used instead. **In the Greece, the songs are not dubbed on Season 2, but in the other seasons they were dubbed. **Starting from 2013, the episodes in the Malay dub are re-aired as well as new episodes are aired with dubbed songs. *The Icelandic and Slovak dubs in which Disney Character Voices International does not take part. References See also *Multilanguage Songs *Multilanguage Promos Category:Lists Category:International